


La fine dello spettro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Six Moon [3]
Category: La bambina della Sesta Luna - Moony Witcher
Genre: Deathfic, Drabble, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble What if incentrata sulla morte di Livio.Accenni Livio/Nina.





	La fine dello spettro

La fine dello spettro  
  


Nina chinò il capo, mentre i lunghi capelli castani le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Le rose candide intorno al corpo di Livio, steso sul pavimento di pietra della Chiesa, si stavano tingendo del rosso del suo sangue. Lo spettro teneva gli occhi socchiusi, le sue iridi verdi erano liquide. Tossì, liquido vermiglio gli colò dalle labbra socchiuse.

Nina strinse il Tandom Lux al petto con forza, fino a rendere bianche le nocche. I suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“Piangi per me, ragazzina?” biascicò Livio.

“Perché non hai seguito l’alchimia della luce, con me?” domandò Nina.

“Chi avrebbe mai detto che avresti pianto la scomparsa di uno spettro” biascicò Livio, scomparendo.

[109].

 


End file.
